video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Very Best of On the Buses
|catalogue number = VC6451 |rating = |running time = 100 minutes}}The Very Best of On the Buses is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 6th March 1995. Description The TV comedy that broke the mould and delighted viewers, creating the legendary characters of Stan, Jack, Arthur, Olive and not forgetting good old Blakey. 100 fun-packed minutes featuring 4 of the very best episodes from the No. 1 TV comedy of the 70s. So it's all aboard a double-decker trip down memory lane for side-splitting situations and hilarious adventures with all the crew at the Luxton and District Bus Company. Opening (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) # Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) # Warning screen (1986-1995) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # On the Buses intro # Start of Going Steady (1970) Closing (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) # End of The Cistern (1970) # On the Buses closing credits # An LWT Production For ITV (Short Version) (silent) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Episodes #'GOING STEADY' - When Stan declares his love for Blakey's niece Sally, it doesn't go down too well with Jack, Mum, Arthur and Olive, not to mention old Blakey himself. Undaunted, he invites Sally and her Uncle Blakey round one evening but the inevitable happens and it all ends in disaster. #'THE NEW UNIFORMS' - When Stan and Jack are reprimanded by Blakey for their scruffy uniforms, they are immediately recruited as guinea pigs for the new style uniforms. However, their contempt for their new dress code soon turns to delight when two beautiful Swedish girls mistake them for airline pilots - but how long can the charade last? #'BREW IT YOURSELF' - When Stan takes up Jack's idea of home-brewed beer he doesn't realise the strength of what he has concocted. His first taste leaves him paralytically drunk at work facing Blakey and a breathalyser bag. When he gets home he finds the rest of the family drunk - so much so that Arthur actually finds Olive attractive. With this sort of potency Stan and Jack must try it out on the clippies! #'THE CISTERN' - Toilet troubles for Stan when the cistern packs up and wakes the whole household but this is only the beginning of his pronlems. After shopping for a new one, he has to get it back home on the bus with only the reluctant co-operation of Jack for assistance and the persistent interference of Blakey to cope with - surely things can't get any worse? Credits STAN: REG VARNEY MRS. BUTLER: DORIS HARE ARTHUR: MICHAEL ROBBINS JACK: BOB GRANT BUS INSPECTOR: STEPHEN LEWIS OLIVE: ANNA KAREN WRITTEN BY RONALD WOLFE AND RONALD CHESNEY PRODUCED & DIRECTED BY STUART ALLEN Gallery Vhs-comedy-video-tape-_57.jpg|Spine Vhs-comedy-video-tape-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover The Very Best of On the Buses (UK VHS 1995) Cassette.png|Cassette Videos- 57.jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:On the Buses Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Granada LWT International Category:London Weekend Television (LWT) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Weekend Video